narutofandomcom_da-20200213-history
Handling
Fra Wikipedia: thumb|400px|Denne side er baseret på mangen. Animéen har en masse "Fyld Episoder" som sker i mellem disse afsnit. Del I thumb|250px|[[Mizuki]] Naruto er udstødt i sin by. Han indeholder nemlig den ni-halede dæmon ræv - Kurama. Han er klassens sprællemand i ninja-skolen. Han laver altid ballade og tiltrækker sig opmærksomheden. Men han bliver godt og grundigt til grin, da han ikke består graduerings eksamen - for 3. gang! Alle hans klassekammerater består. Naruto ryger i kulkælderen og føler sig uduelig. Men han får et råd af Mizuki. Hvis han får fingrene i en forbudt skriftrulle, kan han lære en jutsu som han uden tvivl vil blive gradueret for. Det lover Mizuki ham. Naruto finder rullen, stikker af og slår op på første jutsu i skriftrullen og begynder at træne. Hele byen er i mellemtiden blevet informeret om Narutos ugerning og jagter ham nu, for skriftrullen må ikke falde i de forkerte hænder. Mizuki finder Naruto først og forsøger at stjæle skriftrullen fra ham. Men Iruka Umino - hans klasselære - kommer ham til undsætning. Naruto stikker af med Mizuki lige i hælene. Iruka viser stor tiltro til Naruto. Naruto finder styrke nok til at han kan besejre Mizuki, endda med sin nye jutsu. Efterfølgende beslutter Iruka at graduere ham efter hans flotte præstation. Naruto har endelig opnået hans mål om at blive en ninja. Nu vil han være den bedste ninja! thumb|250px|Team 7/Team Kakashi. ---- [[Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura og Naruto. ]] Som nygradueret ninja skal Naruto sættes på et hold sammensat af andre nygraduerede ninjaer og en holdkaptajn. Hans to nye holdkammerater bliver Sasuke Uchiha, klassens talentfulde ninja og Sakura Haruno, klassens stræber som Naruto er lidt lun på. Deres holdkaptajn bliver Kakashi Hatake, en af Konohas stærkeste shinobi, og en forhenværende ANBU agent. Tilsammen udgør de 'Team 7'. Deres første opgave bliver at vise, at de kan arbejde sammen som et hold mod Kakashi. En prøve Kakashi aldrig har bestået nogen i! Landet af Bølger-akt thumb|250px|[[Tazuna]] På deres første mission uden for Konoha skal Team 7 eskortere en gammel mand med navnet Tazuna hjem til hans hjemland, Landet af Bølger. På vejen bliver de angrebet af Demonbrødrende, som vil slå Tazuna ihjel. Sasuke og Sakura gør deres bedste for at beskytte Tazuna, mens Naruto intet kan gøre da han er i chok. Men Kakashi klarer ærterne. Det går op for 'Team 7' at der er mere ved denne mission end bare at skulle eskortere Tazuna. Tazuna bekender sin løgnehistorie og fortæller sandheden. Forretningsmanden Gato har overtaget styringen i hans land, som lever i fattigdom. Tazuna vil bygge en bro så hans hjemland igen kan være økonomisk uafhængig af Gato, og derfor er Tazuna en eftersøgt mand af Gato. Team 7 skal ikke fungere som eksorte, men som bodyguards. thumb|250px|[[Zabuza Momochi]] Morderen fra Kirigagure og en af de 7 sværdmænd fra tågen, ansættes af Gato til at likvidere Tazuna. Kakashi forstår alvoren i situationen da Zabuza konfronterer dem og han skyr ingen midler for at forsvare sit hold mod denne dødsensfarlige forbryder. Kakashi fejler i første omgang og pacifiseres. Men Naruto er fast besluttet på at vise sit værd som ninja. Han vil bevise han ikke er bange ligesom sidste gang. Han og Sasuke arbejder sammen mod Zabuza, og i fællesskab, formår de at befrie Kakashi. Nu står Zabuza ikke megen chance mod Kakashi og hans Sharingan øje. Zabuza reddes af ninja-drengen Haku, inden Kakashi kan sætte nådesstødet ind, og de forsvinder. thumb|250px|[[Kakashi vs Zabuza]] Kakashi henstiller sit hold til chakra-træning, så de er klar når Zabuza vender tilbage. Der går ikke mere end en uge før Zabuza dukker op igen. Denne gang støder de sammen på den bro Tazuna bygger. Kakashi tager sig af Zabuza, Sasuke tager sig af Haku og Sakura beskyter Tazuna. Naruto har sovet over sig og vågner til stor undren, hvor de andre mon er henne. Han skynder sig straks i tøjet og ud af døren for at komme sine kammerater til hjælp. Naruto assistere Sasuke, men kan ikke gøre noget imod Haku og hans is-jutsu. Da han gør det af med Sasuke eksplodere Naruto i den ni-haledes chakra og han får bugt med Haku. Men Haku forsvinder og undsætter Zabuza endnu en gang inden Kakashi kan give ham nådesstødet. Denne gang koster det Haku hans liv. Naruto anfægter Zabuzas motiv om at benytte Haku som sit værktøj og mener ikke Haku betød noget for Zabuza. Men det er ikke tilfældet. Zabuza begræder sin unge vens død. Gato dukker op på broen med mange ninjaer for at lekvidere Zabuza, så han slipper for dyre lønomkostninger. Zabuza der nu påråber fred mellem ham selv og Kakashi, ønsker som sin sidste gerning af dræbe Gato. Dermed redder Zabuza landet fra Gatos styre og mister samtidig livet. Team 7 rejser hjem igen ved broens indvigelse. Tazuna synes Naruto gjorde store bedrifter på broen og beslutter at broen skal hedde 'Den Store Naruto Bro'. Chuunin Eksamen-akt Efter endt mission, vender Team 7 tilbage til Konoha for at forberede sig til Chunin eksamen. Først møder de Konohamaru og hans ninja team som altid er ude på at drille Naruto. Efter dette støder de ind i flere nye ansigter, som senere i historien får betydning for handlingen, bl.a. de 3 søskende fra "Sunagakure" (byen skjult i sandet), Gaara, Kankuro og Temari. Også Kabuto, som senere viser sig at være Orochimaru's højre hånd, introduceres. Gaara, der ligesom Naruto er beholder for en Biju (en dæmon), er aldrig blevet såret i kamp. Team 7 består de indledende skriftlige prøve og går videre til en prøve som skal foregå i "the forest of death". Hvert hold tildeles én af 2 skriftruller, men for at bestå prøven er begge skriftruller påkrævet. Derfor skal holdende forsøge at besejre andre hold for at få fingre i deres manglende skriftrulle. Flere unge shinobier mister livet i forsøget på at klare opgaven. Vores hovedperson og 2 holdkammerater løber ind i store problemer, da de støder på Orochimaru i forklædning. Han er kommet for at se Sasuke an, han har udset sig Sasukes krop som hans næste beholder. I kampens hede tildeler Orochimaru Sasuke ham "the curse mark". Efter Orochimaru har trukket sig tilbage, falder Sasuke og Naruto i koma grundet kvæstelser. Sakura må nu passe på dem. Nogle sound-ninjas, der også deltager, angriber på ordre fra Orochimaru. Sakura gør alt, hvad der står i hendes magt for at beskytte Naruto og Sasuke, og med hjælp fra Rock Lee og andre kammerater, der kommer hende til hjælp gør de alt, hvad de kan, men det er først da Sasuke vågner at Sound-ninjaerne trækker sig tilbage besejret. Team 7 genoptager opgaven og klarer den kun lige med nød og næppe, med hjælp fra Kabuto. De vindende hold der står tilbage er mange. For mange. Og selvom Kabuto opgiver, beslutter eksamenslederne alligvel at holde nogle indledende knock-out kampe for at reducere antallet af finalister. Kampene udfolder sig således: thumb|250px|Neji vs. Hinata 1. runde - Sasuke vs Yoroi - vinder Sasuke 2. runde - Shino vs Zaku - vinder Shino 3. runde - Kankuro vs Misumi - vinder Kankuro 4. runde - Sakura vs Ino - Uafgjort (ingen gik videre) 5. runde - Temari vs Tenten - vinder Temari 6. runde - Shikamaru vs Kin - vinder Shikamaru thumb|left|Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba 7. runde - Naruto vs Kiba - vinder Naruto 8. runde - Neji vs Hinata - vinder Neji 9. runde - Gaara vs Rock Lee - vinder Gaara 10. runde - Dosu vs Chouji - vinder Dosu Dermed begynder en måneds optakt til finalerunderne og Naruto splittes fra sine kammerater for at gå i intensiv træning. Da Kakashi skal træne Sasuke og dermed ikke har tid til Naruto, finder han ham en ny lærer. Det bliver Ebisu, Konohamarus sensei, til Narutos store frustation, da han allerede har besejret ham i begyndelsen af historien. Han nægter at lade ham træne sig. Det ender med at Naruto slipper for Ebisus lektioner og i stedet bliver elev hos Jiraiya, en af de 3 legendariske Sannin og Narutos fars tidligere sensei. Naruto lærer at påkalde Gamabunta, en gigantisk tudse som kan påkaldes til hjælp i kamp. Jiraiya fjerne også Orochimaru's jutsu, der forsegler den nihalede's chakra, hvilket også gav Naruto problemer med at bruge sin egen chakra. I mellemtiden dør Dosu da han konfronterer Gaara og hans frygtindgydende Bijuu, Shukaku. Dagen oprinder og finalerunderne skydes i gang. Kampene udfolder sig således: 1. kamp - Naruto vs Neji - vinder Naruto 2. kamp - Gaara vs Sasuke - udskydes da Sasuke ikke er dukket op. 3. kamp - Kankuro vs Shino - vinder Shino (Kankuro trækker sig uden kamp) 4. kamp - Temari vs Shikamaru - vinder Temari - (Shikamaru trækker sig, da han ikke gider kæmpe i næste runde og ikke vil skade en pige) 2. kamp (genoptaget) - Gaara vs Sasuke - afbrydes da Orochimaru invaderer Konohagakure! Invasion af Konoha-akt Sasuke formår at såre Gaara i kamp og for første gang i hans liv føler Gaara smerte. Han bliver fortvivlet og vred. Afbrydelsen af Sasukes og Gaaras kamp, giver mulighed for Gaara at flygte med Temari og Kankuro ud i skoven med Sasuke i hælene. Shino følger efter dem i hemmelighed. Rundt om i hele Konoha kæmper Konohagakure shinobier mod de invaderende tropper. Jiraiya "one of the legendary Sannin" assistere i kampen. På stadionet for finalerunderne kæmper de to rivaler Might Guy og Kakashi i fællesskab. Kakashi beordre Sakura, Naruto og Shikamaru at følge efter og bakke Sasuke op. En gruppe af de invaderende sound-ninjaer jagter dem og Shikamaru beslutter at lade Naruto og Sakura fortsætte for at tage sig af dem alene. Men alene var han ikke, da hans Sensei, Asuma, endelig finder ham og beskytter Shikamaru. I mellemtiden har Sasuke indhentet Gaara. Temari beslutter at lade Kankuro og Gaara fortsætte og sænke Sasuke. Men Temari er ikke megen modstander for Sasuke. Han genoptager jagten. Da han igen indhenter Gaara, er det Kankuros tur til at forsøge at sænke Sasuke, men Shino træder til og kæmper i Sasukes sted, da han føler Kankuro skylder ham en kamp - han trak sig jo i finalerunderne. Shino vinder, men blev forgiftet af Kankuro og kan ikke fortsætte. Temari, der forenedes med Gaara efter kampen mod Sasuke, flygter med Gaara, men indhentes igen. Denne gang er Gaara klar til kamp. Gaara er mere end Sasuke kan klare og han må se sig besejret. Naruto og Sakura dukker op. Sakura beskytter Sasuke, der er hårdt såret, mens Naruto kæmper mod Gaara. Det bliver en intens affære! Gaara er i bund og grund meget stærkere end Naruto, men Narutos stålsathed og ønske om at beskytte sine venner, viser sig mere end Gaara kan håndtere. Udmattet og afkræftet må Gaara se sig besejret. Gaara der før kæmpede for at slå ihjel, har lært en vigtig lektion - Kærlighed til sine venner er sand styrke. thumb|250px|Hiruzen Sarutobi, den 3. Hokage døde under invasionen. Imens alt dette finder sted, kæmper den 3. Hokage, Sarutobi, imod Orochimaru. Orochimaru fremkalder den 1. og den 2. Hokage i en form for levende døde. Sarutobi har fået sin sag for og bruger mange kræfter på at kæmpe mod den 1. og den 2. Hokage. Så mange at han ikke ser anden udvej end at give sit eget liv i forsøget på at stoppe Orochimaru. Han fejler, men Orochimaru er hårdt ramt, begge hans arme er defunktionelle og han kan derfor aldrig udføre jutsu igen. Han trækker sig og invasionen af Konohagakure er ovre. Konoha har sejret, men mange Shinobi er døde, inklusiv den 3. Hokage, som var byens overhoved og beskytter. Find Tsunade-akt thumb|250px|Naruto lærer jutsuen "[[Rasengan" under jagten på Tsunade.]] Efter invasionen af Konoha står folk tilbage med ét vigtigt spørgsmål: Hvem skal tage pladsen som den nye Hokage? Jiraiya er en oplagt mulighed, men han finder ikke stillingen passende, han har mere lyst til at rejse rundt. Derfor udtænker han en ide om, at lade Tsunade tage pladsen. Det er i dagene efter invasionen, at Konoha får besøg af Itachi Uchiha og Kisame, 2 medlemmer af gruppen. Akatsuki, hvis mål er at fange alle biju's (Halede Dæmoner). Kakashi ser de to nyankomne og beslutter straks at se dem an. Han, Asuma og Kurenai konfronterer dem, men er dem underlegene. Kakashi ender på hospitalet i flere dage - kun reddet, da Might Guy kommer, at deres chancer forbedres. Men de 2 er ikke kommet for at slås og stikker af. Senere finder Kisame og Itachi Naruto, som de forsøger at tage med. Sasuke hørte om Itachi, som er hans storebror, som han har svoret at dræbe, eftersom Itachi udeslettede hele Uchiha-klanen, og finder ham og forsøger at dræbe sin bror, men formår intet imod Itachi, der er alt for stærk. Jiraiya stopper dem uden megen kamp, hvorefter de flygter. Herefter drager Naruto og Jiraiya ud for at finde Tsunade. thumb|250px|[[Jiraiya vs Orochimaru]] Tsunade er også en af de 3 legendariske Sannins. Hun, Jiraiya og Orochimaru er tidligere holdkammerater; deres sensei var den 3. Hokage. Hun er en gambler og bruger alt for mange penge på spil. Hun er bomstærk og besidder stærke medicinske evner - så stærke at også Orochimaru forsøger at finde hende, så hun kan kurere hans defunktionelle arme. Da Naruto og Jiraiya i første omgang tilbyder hende titlen som Hokage, takker hun nej. Hun og Orochimaru mødes, hun lover at helbrede hans arme, hvis han lover ikke at angribe byen. Kabuto, Orochimaru's højre hånd, der også er i stand til at yde medicinsk helbredelse, stopper hende da han kan føle hendes intention om at dræbe Orochimaru med hendes medicinske evner. Hun angriber Orochimaru og Kabuto kæmper i sin herres sted, idet hans arme er ubrugelige, men må indse han ikke er nogen værdig modstander for Tsunade. Derfor beslutter han sig for, at udnytte Tsunade's frygt for blod og skærer i sit eget håndled, hvilket paralyserer Tsunade. Kabuto der nu er i stand til at banke Tsunade, forstyrres af Naruto, Jiraiya og Shizune (Tsunade's lærling). Mens Shizune helbreder Tsunade, besejre Naruto, Kabuto. Orochimaru, der bekymre sig for hvilken trussel Naruto kan blive i fremtiden, forsøger at dræbe ham, men Tsunade beskytter ham og hun beslutter at tage imod titlen som Hokage. Hun samarbejder med Jiraiya og de 3 legendariske Sannins kæmper. Orochimaru besejres og han sværger at udslette Konoha når hans arme er helbredt. De rejser tilbage til Konoha og Tsunade indtager pladsen som den 5. Hokage. Hentning af Sasuke-akt Tsunade er indtrådt som ny Hokage. Hun helbreder Sasukes fysiske sår efter hans møde mod Itachi. Men mod hans psykiske sår kan hun intet gøre. Ikke en gang Kakashi kan stoppe Sasukes, nu endnu mere, brændende ønske om at dræbe sin storebror. Tsunade tager sig også af Rock Lees alvorlige skader efter hans kamp mod Gaara i Chunin-eksamens eleminerings-runde. Hun kan helbrede ham, men chancen for at Rock Lees operationen bliver en succes er ligeså stor som risikoen for fiasko. Måske vil Rock Lee aldrig mere kunne være ninja! Efter Narutos sejr over både Kiba, Neji og Gaara, har Sasuke nu indset at Naruto er blevet meget stærkere på kort tid. Selv føler han, der er stilvande i hans udvikling. Det går ham på. I ren vrede og jalousi udfordre han Naruto, med Sakura som eneste tilskuer. Hun forsøger at stoppe dem, men hun er hjælpeløs mod sine to overlegne holdkammerater. Kakashi afværger dog deres angreb, inden det går galt. Sasuke forsvinder i vrede. Han opsøges senere af Orochimarus bodyguards - sound 4 - som er kommet for at overbevise Sasuke om Orochimarus værdier. Sasuke, der ønsker styrke, følger dem. Han kan ikke stoppes. Selv da Sakura har erklæret sin kærlighed til ham er han urokkelig. Han takker hende blot og slår hende bevistløs. Da Sakura vågner op igen, skynder hun sig at rapportere til Tsunade, som straks gør Shikamaru kaptajn af et hold han selv skal sammesætte. De skal bringe Sasuke tilbage. Han vælger Naruto, for hans kendskab til Sasuke, Chouji, for deres samarbejde i team 10, samt Kiba og Neji for deres sporingskundskaber. De drager ud. Rock Lee er i mellemtiden blevet opereret af Tsunade med succes og er, til stor forundren for Gai og Tsunade draget ud for at hjælpe Team Shikamaru, som kæmper hver især mod en af Orochimarus håndlangere. Det bliver lange og hårde kampe. Men med hjælp fra Temari, Kankuro og Gaara, besejres Orochimarus bodyguards. thumb|250px|Naruto vs Sasuke Naruto er blevet sendt i forvejen og finder Sasuke og kamp udbryder. Denne gang er Kakashi der ikke til at afbryde - selvom han dog er på vej! Sasuke ved at han opnår en stærkere Sharingan, hvis han dræber sin bedste ven. Derfor er han fast besluttet på at dræbe Naruto. Naruto er derimod fast besluttet på at give sit liv i forsøget på at tilbageholde Sasuke, som han under ingen omstændigheder vil se i Orochimarus vold. Naruto taber. Men Sasuke kan ikke dræbe sin bedste ven. I stedet vandre han nu uforstyrret imod Orochimaru. Kakashi dukker op og finder en bevidstløs Naruto. Kakashi bringer Naruto tilbage til Konoha. Jiraiya og Naruto får en snak om Sasuke og fremtiden. Jiraiya vil træne Naruto. Og Naruto vil blive stærkere så han kan hjælpe Sasuke. Sakura der er træt af altid at være afhængig af Naruto ønsker at blive elev hos Tsunade. Det bliver hun. Herefter forlader Naruto og Jiraiya Konoha. Naruto kan nu se frem til 2 ½ års intensiv træning. Her slutter historien, inden den fortsætter sin fortælling i Shippuden. Del II Red Gaara-akt thumb|250px|Gaara bliver fanget af Deidara Efter 2 år vender Naruto tilbage til Konoha, og bydes velkommen. Men der er arbejde der skal gøres og hans evner skal testes sammen med Sakura, hvor de skal kæmpe mod deres gamle sensei, Kakashi. Naruto finder ud af, at alle på hans årgang er blevet chunin's, nogle få er blevet Jounin; Neji, Temari og Kankuro, og han er specielt intereseret i Gaara, som er blevet Kazekage for Sunagakure, Byen skjult i Sandet. Mens alt dette finder sted, kommer to Akatsuki-medlemmer til Sunagakure og den éne af dem, Deidara, kæmper mod Gaara. Deidara vinder og tager derefter Gaara med til et skjulested, hvor de vil trække Gaara's biju (det halede bæst) ud af ham. Naruto bliver derfor sendt på en redningsaktion, hvor han, Sakura, Kakashi og Lady Chiyo, danner gruppe, der senere bliver assisteret af Team Gai, bestående af Tenten, Lee, Neji og Gai sensei. De finder skjulestedet, men kan ikke komme ind før de har passeret en forhindring, som Team Gai tager sig af. Da forhindringen er væk finder Team Kakashi Gaara død og Deidara og Sasori, det andet Akatsuki-medlem, hvilket gør Naruto super vred. thumb|left|Lady Chiyo redder Gaara Sakura og Lady Chiyo kæmper mod Sasori, Chiyos barnebarn, og Naruto og Kakashi følger efter Deidara. De stopper ham og får Gaara tilbage, hvorefter Deidara lader som om han springer sig selv i luften, men han flygter blot. Gaara er død, men bliver genoplivet af Lady Chiyo, men det koster hende sit eget liv. Sai og Sasuke-akt thumb|250px|Sai Efter happy ending med Gaara's genopstandelse og Sasori's død, er vi igen tilbage i Konoha, hvor Team 7's nyeste medlem, der skal erstatte Sasuke, præsenteres, hans navn er Sai. Inden længe skal de nye holdkammerater på deres første mission, men det synes svært for især Naruto og Sai at holde sammen, da de endnu ikke har opbygget noget venskabeligt bånd imellem sig, som Naruto og Sasuke havde. Sai kommer også skævt ind på Sakura, da han ikke har kendskab til almindelig høflig opførsel, hvilket går Sakura på nerverne. thumb|250px|Orochimaru Team 7's nye mission er at få informationer ud af Sasori's spion, der er undercover hos Orochimaru. Da de endelig møder denne spion, Kabuto, viser det sig, at han arbejder 100% under Orochimaru's befalinger. Missionen slår fejl, da Team 7 bliver gennemskuet og midt under hele seancen dukker Orochimaru op. Naruto, som mere eller mindre er under den nihalede rævs kontrol, går berserk og kæmper en eksplosiv kamp mod Orochimaru. Kaptajn Yamato - Team 7 stand-in jounin leder, (da Kakashi stadig ligger på hospitalet efter at have brugt sin Mangekyou Sharingan) sørger dog for, at Naruto ikke kommer helt ud af kontrol med sin særlige Kekkei genkai. Orochimaru og hans højre hånd (kabuto)trækker sig midlertidigt tilbage sammen med Sai, efter Sai har overbevist Orochimaru om at han kan stole på ham. De følger dog efter dem til Orochimaru's skjulested. Sai der er undercover for Root, ledet af Danzou, uden at hverken Naruto, Sakura eller Yamato ved af det, infiltrerer deres skjulested og forsøger på at fange Konoha's 'Missing-nin', Sasuke Uchiha. Sai blev påvirket af Naruto og prøver at fange Sasuke i stedet for at dræbe ham, som er hans egentlige mission. De resterende medlemmer af Team 7 er også fulgt efter og finder ligeledes vej ind til fjendens gemakker, i håb om at hente Sasuke hjem. Endelig støder de på Sasuke, som ingen intention har om at komme med tilbage til Konoha og en mindre kamp opstår. Under kampen trænger Sasuke ind i Naruto's sind til den Ni-halede ræv, hvor den Ni-halede sammenligner Sasuke med en hvis Madara Uchiha. Men igen må Naruto udskyde sit løfte til Sakura om at bringe Sasuke tilbage, da han, Kabuto og Orochimaru endnu engang trækker sig tilbage. Naruto er frustreret og vred på sig selv, da han indser han igen ikke kan matche Sasuke's styrke. Sai der, som en del af Root, har nu indset at han har fået nogle venner. Hidan og Kakuzu-akt thumb|250px|[[Kakuzu]] Hjemvendt til Konoha efter nederlaget mod Sasuke besøger Naruto, Sai og Sakura Kakashi, som stadig ligger på hospitalet efter kampen mod Deidara. Naruto fortæller Kakashi, at han på nuværende tidspunkt ikke har nogen mulighed for at slå Sasuke. Kakashi fortæller Naruto, at selv om han har ligget indlagt, har han ikke lavet ingenting. Han har fundet på en måde at lære Naruto nye jutsu'er på, meget hurtigt. Samtidig lærer man et nyt makkerpar fra Akatsuki at kende; Hidan og Kakuzu. De formår at fange den 2-halede bijyuu. En af Kakuzu's roller i Akatsuki er at skaffe penge, hvilket han gør ved at slå eftersøgte folk ihjel og så få udbetalt en løsesum. Dette går ud over en munk, som bliver taget til fange og slået ihjel. Asuma's gruppe af jounins kommer på jobbet, og skal stoppe Kakuzu og Hidan. Asuma indleder selv kamp med Hidan og ender med at blive slået ihjel. I mellemtiden træner Naruto sammen med Kakashi. Naruto finder ud af, at han er i stand til at bruge naturelementet vind og Kakashi vil lære ham, at kunne bruge elementet. Tricket for at kunne lære det hurtigere er, at Naruto skal lave en masse kloner, som også skal træne, da alt det klonerne lærer, lærer Naruto også. Naruto skal først lære at skære et blad over kun med sin vind-chakra, og derefter skal han kunne dele et vandfald ved hjælp af samme metode. Til sidst skal han prøve at få vind-chakra'en til at blande sig med chakra'en i hans Rasengan. Imens Naruto træner tager Team 10, bestående af Shikamaru, Ino og Choji ud for at finde Hidan og Kakuzu, så de kan hævne Asuma's død. Tsunade er imod det og forsøger at stoppe dem, men Kakashi træder ind og siger, at han vil tage med dem. De indleder en eftersøgning og indleder sig derefter i kamp med de to fra Akatsuki. Det lykkedes Shikamaru at få Hidan med ud i en skov, ejet af hans familie, hvor han bliver sprunget i stykker. Hidan's hoved bliver ved med at tale - selv efter det har forladt kroppen, men det vil stoppe, hvis han ikke dræber et andet menneske med sit ritual inden for 2-3 dage. Kakashi har det lidt sværere med Kakuzu, da det viser sig at Kakuzu har fem hjerter, som alle har deres eget naturelement, og de er i stand til at forlade hans krop som han selv ønsker. Det ser sort ud for Kakashi, Ino og Choji da Kakuzu angriber med et ild-angreb, men det lykkes Team 7, bestående af Naruto, Sakura, Sai og Yamato, at stoppe angrebet. thumb|250px|[[Shikamaru får sin hævn over Hidan]] Naruto indleder kamp i mod Kakuzu alene, og forsøger at bruge hans nye jutsu Rasenshuriken i mod ham, han fejler første gang, men rammer anden gang, hvilket bliver Kakuzu's endeligt. Da de vender tilbage til Konoha får Naruto at vide, at han ikke må bruge Rasenshuriken, da det skader hans arm. Jagten på Itachi-akt thumb|250px|[[Itachi Uchiha]] Andetsteds føler Sasuke at han er klar til langt om længe at stå ansigt til ansigt med sin storebror, Itachi, som på koldblodigstevis nedslagtede hele Uchiha klanen. Men før han kan det må han vriste sig fri af Orochimarus klør. Det udarter sig i kamp mellem lærer og elev. Sasuke vinder. Nu da Sasuke er sin egen herre, drager han ud for at samle sig et team. Han ved han ikke kan opnå sit mål på egen hånd. Derfor drager han til forskellige af Orochimarus huler, hvor han finder stærke shinobis som er blevet brugt som eksperimenter for Orochimarus sygelige optagelse af evigt liv. Dermed bliver Suigetsu, Karin og Jugo rekruteret. Sasuke finder dog ikke Itachi til at starte med, men støder i stedet på Deidara, som altid har hadet Itachi for hans Sharingan øjne. Endnu en kamp opstår og Sasuke kæmper mod Deidara, mens hans Akatsuki-kompagnon, Tobi, som har erstattet Sasori, holder sig på sidelinjen. Det bliver drabeligt og det ender næsten med at begge dør af Deidaras eksplosive kamekaze, men Sasuke undslipper ved at tage kontrol af Orochimarus slange, Manda. Hårdt såret trækker Sasuke og hans gruppe, Hebi, sig tilbage for at behandle skaderne. Allerede inden kampen mellem Sasuke og Deidara starter, er en relativt stor gruppe af Konoha shinobis, indeholdende: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata og Shino slået sig sammen for at at jagte Sasuke som de ved befinder sig i ildlandet. Imens i Konoha snakker Jiraiya med Tsunade og fortæller at han har fået rapportinger om at Akatsukis leder opholder sig i Amegakure og er kendt blandt indbyggerne under betegnelsen "gud". Tsunade prøver at tale Jiraiya fra det, hun har en slem forudanelse, men han er opsat på at infiltrere Amegakure og få information med sig om Akatsuki's leder. Efter Jiraiya ubemærket er kommet ind i Amegakure - tror han selv - og arbejder på at samle info, støder han i første omgang på en af sine tidligere elever, Konan, som er partner med Akatsuki lederen - Akatsukis medlemmer er opdelt i grupper på 2 mand. Da Akatsuki lederen, under navnet Pain, indtræder scenen, fører det hurtigt til kamp mellem ham og Jiraiya. Under kampen oplever Jiraiya mærkelige tendenser hos Pain. Hans Rinnegan øjne, et kekkei genkai, som han kun tidligere har set hos en anden af sine tidligere elever, Nagato. Alle verdens kendte jutsuer siges også at have oprindelse i Rinnegan øjnene. Derudover optræder Pain i flere skikkelser, 6 i alt, alle med orange hår og disse Rinnegan øjne og piercinger over hele kroppen. Deruderover er en af Pains kroppe Yahiko, endnu en af Jiraiyas tidligere elever. Konan, Yahiko og Nagato var forældreløse under krigen, og Jiraiya blev og trænede dem til at blive dygtige ninjaer inden han vendte tilbage til Konoha. Nagato havde Rinnegan-øjne men nu var det pludselig Yahiko. Jiraiya forstår ikke noget af det, men søger en logisk forklaring mens kampen raser. Jiraiya er en af Konohas allerstærkeste og mest erfarne shinobi og tilmed en legendarisk Sannin. Men de 6 mystiske Pain er en større mundfuld end Jiraiya kan magte. Han formår dog at knække gåden omkring Pains mystik og ingravere en besked til Konoha og Naruto om dette, inden han selv mister livet... Vi er tilbage ved Sasuke, som har læget sine sår, og igen, sammen med de andre medlemmer af sin gruppe Hebi, forsøger at opsnuse Itachi. Det lykkes. Og langt om længe kan Sasuke få opfyldt sit ønske om at hævne sine forældre og resten af Uchiha klanen. Da de begge besidder og forstår at bruge Sharingan, bliver det en speciel kamp, som bygger på begges færdigheder i øjenkunst. Ved kampens ende står kun Sasuke tilbage med livet i behold, han er dog hårdt medtaget! Imens blev Naruto og de andre stoppede af Tobi, Deidaras partner, som uden problemer undviger deres angreb og Kakashi synes at ane en sharigan bag hans maske. Da Sasuke vågner efter et blackout befinder han sig alene med Tobi. Tobi fortæller at han ikke er den han udgiver sig for at være. Hans navn er ikke Tobi, men Madara Uchiha og at han er den rigtige leder af Akatsuki og har trukket i trådene bag Pain. Madara var rival med den første Hokage, og havde været med til at lave Konoha, og de 2 udkæmpede en drabelig kamp for mange år tilbage. Madara fortæller Sasuke sandheden om Itachi. Hvorfor han dræbte hele Uchiha-klanen og hvem fra Konohagakure der fik ham til det og hvorfor han kun lod Sasuke overleve. Sasuke accepterer Madaras forklaring og melder Hebi ind i Akatsuki. Sasuke ønsker dog ikke at være under Madaras fulde kommando. Men får at vise at Madara kan stole på ham, drager han og Suigetsu, Karin og Jugo ud for at fange den 8 halede bijuus jinchuriki, der går under navnet Killerbee. Killerbee er en større mundfuld end Hebi kan klare, og de får da først bugt med ham, da Sasuke opdager at han har fået nye kræfter, Mangekyou Sharingan. Den 8 halede bijus jinchuriki er fanget og Hebi drager tilbage til Madara med byttet. Senjutsu Træning-akt thumb|250px|Naruto nye imidlertidige mester er i denne del [[Fukasaku]] Dette her er bare en venteakt - og dog. Det bliver startskuddet til en milepæl for Naruto. Fukasaku er returneret til Konoha med en sørgelig meddelelse. Jiraiya er faldet i kamp. Det er en choknyhed for Tsunade, og især Naruto. Han har svært ved at tro at det er sandt. Fukasaku er overbevist om at Jiraiyas skæbne var at vejlede Naruto. Og nu da Jiraiya er tabt, påtager Fukasaku sig den opgave. Han vil oplære Naruto i 'Sage-kunsten'. Ydermere medbringer Fukasaku sig den krypterede kode Jiraiya efterlod, samt det ene af de 6 Pain lig. De står med en masse løse ender. Og det er højeste prioritet i Konoha at få løst gåden om den uovervindelige Pain. Hvad er hans hemmelighed? Det bliver Shikamarus opgave, sammen med Konohas dekrypterings-afdeling, at knække koden. Shikamaru er sikker på Naruto er nøglen til at løse gåden. Det tager lidt tid for Naruto at samle sig, men han indser at det var Jiraiyas ønske at han skulle videreføre hans shinobi visdom og livsglæde. Så han starter Fukasakus hårde træning. Naruto har en ukuelig kampånd og arbejder som en hest. Han har så godt som mestret kunsten til fulde, da han er nødsaget til at indstille træningen da han bliver kaldt tilbage til Konoha! Pain's Invasion-akt De 6 Pain invaderer Konoha og begynder at smadre byen. De spørger ninjaerne i byen om hvor Naruto Uzumaki er, og de fleste bliver myrdet, da ingen vil give information ud. Kakashi Hatake, Shizune, og mange andre ninjaer falder i kamp. Byen Konoha bliver praktisk talt helt udslettet af Pain, mens de overlevende beboere i byen er blevet reddet af Tsunades snegle. Naruto bliver teleporteret tilbage fra Fukasakus træning, hvorefter han spørger ind til hvor han er, men finder ud af, at byen er blevet smadret. Naruto er stærkere end han plejer at være og han kæmper mod Pain. Alle 6 Pain bliver slået ihjel og Naruto finder vej til den rigtige Pain, hvorefter de snakker. Nagato(den rigtige Pain) fortæller om sit liv, og til sidst genopliver Nagato de døde beboere i Konoha, hvorefter han dør af det. Naruto bliver hyldet som en helt da han kommer tilbage til byens ruiner. De 5 Kages Møde-akt Endelig reagerer alle de fem kager. de aftaler at lave et møde i The Land Of Iron. De mødes efter mange udfordringer. Naruto er også med i den akt. han prøver nemlig at få Raikagen til at lade være med at prøve at dræbe Sasuke. Men det fejler, eftersom at Bee nok er død efter at blive taget til fange af Sasuke. Naruto får intet ud af det. Ved mødet snakker Kagerne om at stoppe Akatsuki. men efter meget tumuldt afslører Ao at Danzo har Shisui's sharingan, som han bruger til at kontrollere Samurai lederen Mifune. Pludselig under mødet dukker en af Zetsus kloner op. Han fortæller at Sasuke er der. Raikagen nakker ham og går ud for at finde ham. Da han kommer har sasuke allerede bekæmpet og dræbt nogle samuraier. Raikagen angriber Sasuke, Jugo og Suigetsu. De ender med at have fremkaldt Sasukes Susano'u. Gaara bryder ind og Sasuke flygter og når ind til mødepladsen. Da han kommer ind, flygter Danzo. Sasuke ender med at kæmpe mod Mizukage, han bliver reddet af Madara. Madara forklarer Kage'erne om Bijuernes styrke og om at der vil komme den 4. store ninjakrig, hvis ikke de giver ham Naruto og Killer bee, som brugte hans tilfangetagelse som en mulighed for at komme ud og opleve verdenen. Madara føre Sasuke hen til Danzo hvor kampen begynder. Danzo hviser sin højre arm. der er ti sharingans i. Danzo kan en hemmelig kunst "Izanagi", det ender med at Danzo dør. Sakura finder Sasuke og prøver at dræbe ham, hun bliver reddet af Kakashi. Naruto ankommer lidt efter og redder Sakura, så hele det gamle hold 7 er samlet igen. Zetsu advarer Madara om udviklingen og Madara ankommer for at hente Sasuke. Fængsling af Kyubien-akt thumb|250px|[[Naruto smadrer Kyuubi med en masse Rasengans Shinobi-verdenskrigen-akt Senere, efter Motoi sendte sine indkaldt ugle til at informere de allierede Shinobi styrker om situationen, begyndte Naruto og Killer Bee evakuere de gigantiske dyr i Island Turtle's shell for deres sikkerhed i tilfælde et angreb kom. Naruto prøvede at logge øens økologi som en del af hans "officielle" S-rank mission, stadig uden at vide det egentlige formål med at være der. På grund af slaget udenfor, Naruto blev mistænksom over, hvad der foregik, men Yamato lykkedes at overbevise Naruto, at det var hans mission at blive på øen, mens Yamato gik udenfor for at undersøge. Efter at han var færdig, Naruto, uvidende om, at Yamato var blevet fanget af Kabuto Yakushi, erklærede, at han ønskede at vende tilbage til Konoha, så han kunne vente og kæmpe Sasuke. Men, Bee, for at holde Naruto på øen, føre ham tilbage i templet i Falls Sandhedens at få ham trænet, hvordan man håndterer sine Ni-Tails Chakra Mode ordentligt. Da han ikke fuldt ud kunne forvandle sig til den ni-Tails med henblik på at udføre de halede Beast Ball eller bruge Shadow Clone Teknik mens Ni-Tails Chakra Mode, Naruto spurgt om hvordan han kunne bruge Rasengan, som Bee besvarede bruge Ni-Tails 'chakra arme. Hvad Naruto forsøgt at skabe Rasengan, Bee klar over, at Rasengan var meget lig den halede Beast Ball og erklærede, at Naruto kunne lære teknikken alligevel. Mens Naruto efteruddannelse under Bee's tilsyn, Naruto pludselig fornemmede Ni-Tails 'chakra i hærgende seks tailed Kinkaku langt væk fra templet. Ønsker at undersøge, Naruto var i stand til at narre Bee til at lade ham ud, men blev stoppet af Shibi Aburame sammen med en håndfuld Konoha-nin, som bekræftede hans tidligere mistanke om, at noget var galt. Iruka Umino, som tilfældigvis at være sammen med dem, forsøgte at narre Naruto til at tro, at han havde en anden mission på øen, men Naruto besluttede at gå udenfor alligevel og brugt Sage Mode pram gennem vagter, i færd med at miste sin pande beskytter. Sig uden for det chakra isolation kammeret, Naruto endelig fornemmede krigen foregår omkring ham og forlangte at kende sandheden. Iruka endelig afsløret at Naruto, at han skulle holdes væk fra slagmarken for at beskytte ham fra fjenden. Dog huske, hvad Nagato sagde om krigen, Naruto nægtede at bo på templet og erklærede, at han ville afslutte krigen på egen hånd. Når Iruka tilbage Naruto sine faldne pande protektor, han straks fanget Naruto inden for en barriere, men Naruto i Ni-Tails Chakra Mode nemt brød fri fra både barriere og en Nara klan medlem Shadow Imitation Teknik, og unddraget den kikaichū at Shibi sendt efter ham . På vej til kamp, fandt han et notat fra Iruka i hans pande protektor, hvor Iruka fortalte ham, at i tilfælde han kunne ikke stoppe Naruto forlader, spurgte han Naruto at komme tilbage i live. Naruto fortsatte derefter med at spise notat efter at have læst det. Naruto nåede kanten af skildpaddeøen, med barriere holdet der venter på ham, med en 36 lag tyk selvreparerende barriere for at stoppe ham. Bee nået op til ham og skød en Tailed Beast Bomb ind i barrieren, og brød gennem ni af de seksogtredive lag. Naruto, i sin ni-halede Chakra Mode, ødelagde resten af muren. Derefter fortsatte Naruto og Bee deres vej til slagmarken. Naruto og Bee bliver stoppet af Tsunade og A, hvorefter de snakker en del om forskællige ting, A vil ikke lade de to Jinchurikier komme forbi dem. Til sidst lader A Naruto og B gå, hvorefter de suser af sted og nakker nogle Zetsu kloner på vejen. Naruto og bee støder tilfældigvis ind i Nagato og Itachi, hvorefter de begynder at snakke. Itachi undres ved Sasuke's beslutning, og Kabuto sætterkampen i gang, Naruto undviger let Itachi og Nagato's angreb. Itachi bryder fri fra EdoTensei jutsuen ved hjælp af den krage han fik Naruto til at sluge i Kapitel (?). De får sammen smadret Nagato, og Itachi fortsætter hen til Kabuto, hvor han sammen med Sasuke stopper alle de andre Zombier han havde bragt frem fra de døde. ''Artiklen er ikke færdig endnu, og det ser ikke ud til at den bliver det foreløbnetlig! '' Igen, artiklen er hentet fra Wikipedia Du kan under Manga finde resümeer fra de nyeste kapitler! Kategori:Manga